


Fluffy Stuffy

by 0duelocandy0



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0duelocandy0/pseuds/0duelocandy0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy drabbles basically</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Stuffy

**Author's Note:**

> Nalu: Lucy is feeling insecure

Juvia Sure is lucky isn’t she? I thought.

Blue hair and blue eyes, she’s the whole package. Well except for that blue hair-I mean it really is pretty, but there aren’t that many colors that go with blue are there? I understand your struggle Juvia.

But still she has nice refreshing blue eyes. They’re like a sapphire blue, just a bit darker than her azure hair.

Mirajane has blue eyes too right? and Lisanna does too I think.

Meanwhile my eyes are just brown. I straightened my position from leaning against my bathroom sink to sticking my face into the mirror, while holding open my left eye. Yup, just brown-no wait it’s more of a super dull, ugly poop brown. 

Nothing special at all.

Just then a sound comes from within my bedroom. Seething, I whirl away from the sink. It’s Natsu isn’t it? Natsu, that absolute nincompoop broke into my apartment again.

Hands on my hips, I kick open the door and holler, “Use the goddamn door, Natsu.” 

“You’re weird, Luce. You got any food?”

My right eye twitches. This little shit, I bet he’s been employed as a certified little shit from the moment he was born. “No. Get out.”

“Sure thing.” he says then he falls down onto my bedroom floor down with my bag of chips.

I sighed. there was no helping it, was there? “Don’t get any crumbs on my carpet.” I warn as I walk back towards the bathroom.

I pick up the hairbrush that I’d previously left on the sink's edge, and start running it through my hair. Natsu has really nice eyes doesn't he? Yeah they’re a sort of plain gray color, but they’re still really attractive for some reason, and they do occasionally turn a deep olive green. And his salmon hair is pretty nice too. 

My face heats up as I glance down at my right hand. That’s right, there’s much more meaning to it now.

As I open the door, I see Natsu has managed to spill crumbs all over the floor, despite me telling him not to.

Why do I put up with him again?

I shake my head and decide to just accept, when the words fly out of my mouth.

“Natsu do you like the color of my eyes?” The question knocks me off my feet. It burst right past my lips, and I hadn’t been expecting it at all. But it seems as if it had no such effect on him, for he responds with a simple “sure”.

Annoyed, I kick him. “What do you mean “sure”?” 

“Ow!” He yelps, “ I mean they’re brown right?”

“That’s not what I mean, Natsu! And don’t you have a better answer, rather than just brown?”

“Like what?”

“Like chocolate, or treebark, or something!”

“Ok they’re...they’re poop colored!” He shouts triumphantly. while I sigh and sink down onto the floor. He was right. There was nothing special about my eyes, or me for that matter.

A moment passes and he speaks, hesitantly. “I...really do like them, Luce. They’re really pretty.”

I look at him, “Do you really mean that?”

“Yeah they’re nice and they remind me of you,” he pouts.

“Well of course they remind you of me. They are my eyes,” I blush. “ And you should use bigger words like ‘delightful‘ or ‘enjoyable’ instead of nice.”

“You're such a weirdo. Fine then they are Lucy-like!”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that they remind me of my most favorite thing in the entire world.” He grins.

Oh yeah. That’s why I put up with him.

Because I love this little shit.


End file.
